


Proud as a Peacock

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birds, Crack Treated Seriously, Erotic dancing, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Steve Rogers is a dork, bird-related, kind of, sam not so secretly loves it even if he may pretend otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Sam, Steve, a peacock feather, and a brief but generous dose of crackfic. It’s cute, I promise.





	Proud as a Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm really awful about replying to comments, but please know that I appreciate each and every one of them that y'all leave me.
> 
> I drew up some triangle art for the Kink Bingo square "Erotic Dancing," then the very next day I got this cute little crackfic idea. And while I can't officially submit it to the Bingo, I can still write it and share it with y'all.

“If you close your eyes, I’ve got a surprise for you,” Steve says to Sam, gently leading him by the hand into their bedroom.

“What kind of a surprise?” Sam asks, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Now that would be telling, but I think you’ll like it,” Steve replies coyly. 

“Should I take my clothes off for this surprise?” Sam inquires further.

“I’d like to get there at some point tonight, but if you want to wait, that’s fine,” Steve answers as he turns and walks to the dresser. “And no peeking, please.”

“Alright, I promise,” Sam says, lifting one hand to cover his eyes. Sure, it might be kind of silly, but the best relationships make time for a little silliness.

A sustained rustling of fabric that must be Steve getting undressed. A dresser drawer sliding open. The squeak of the one irritable floorboard. Then, finally, Steve’s voice again.

“Ok, you can open your eyes again.”

Sam opens his eyes. Steve is standing with his back to him. His hands are folded behind his butt and he’s holding a peacock feather which rises up behind his back all the way to just above the top of his head. 

Wait.

No.

Oh _no_. 

Sam snorts, laughing half from the humor of the situation, half because what else can he do but laugh? Steve’s not holding it with his hands—he’s got the feather clenched firmly between his butt cheeks. Steve unclasps his hands and spreads his arms. He wiggles his fingers and gives a sort of a shimmy, causing the feather to wobble back and forth.

“Steve, _what_ are you doing?” Sam giggles.

“I’m wooing my favorite bird; is it working?” Steve replies. He’s barely suppressing a laugh of his own. He knows exactly how absurd he looks and he doesn’t care in the slightest. He waggles his butt again and pivots neatly to face Sam. The peacock feather sways but remains in place.

“Hmm, I dunno, the peahens always look pretty bored when the peacocks are displaying, and those guys have got a _lot_ more impressive trains than you do. I think you’ve gotta work a bit harder,” Sam teases.

“Is that so?” Steve grins. He reaches behind him to turn the feather so the shiny side is facing Sam again, then tucks his hands into his armpits like he’s doing the chicken dance and leans forward. He gives his butt a vigorous shimmy. The feather wobbles like a sine wave. 

Sam snorts again and covers his mouth to stifle a full-on laugh.

Steve leans in to give Sam a quick kiss (a _peck_ , even) on the nose.

“I almost regret showing you those YouTube videos,” Sam says, standing up. He unbuttons his pants.

“Only almost?”

“Only almost. At least you’re not trying to moonwalk like the manakins.”

“I bet if I practiced enough, I could manage it,” Steve muses.

“Or, how about this: you forget about ever trying to moonwalk, bird version or not, put that feather somewhere safe, consider me appropriately wooed, and we can get on with this?” Sam asks, kicking his pants off and grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull it off.

“Absolutely,” Steve grins in reply.


End file.
